Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4
Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4, by Wasamon, Souffle Girl and Malagua, continues the adventures of Eisenmädel and Calliope. It was published in six parts, from 2018-09-25 to 2019-01-01. It covers three days, from 2016-09-30 to 2016-10-02. It is preceded by Dorms of Our Lives. The next story is Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2018-09-25 and covers parts of two days: 2016-09-30 and 2016-10-01. 2016-09-30 - - > Whateley Academy Late in the evening, the losers of the Outstanding Dudes Society meet in their secret clubhouse. They’ve discovered that Calliope is a changeling, and are intent on outing her for some reason that makes sense to them. High Gear provides the intel, having broken into Calliope’s grandmother’s files and found pictures of the twins, both of whom were definitely boys. Jack-in-the-Box assigns tails for two of the boys on the Mutant Mayhem Machine; Jack will take care of the third one personally. After the meeting, Jack sends Vic Rivera a text suggesting it’s from the Masterminds, a club that his sponsor wants him to join. Jack traps him and does his hypnotic mojo to warp his mind a bit. 2016-10-01 Erica wakes up and gets ready for her morning exercise session, she finds a card under her door. it’s got a time, 14:05, that is counting down in minutes. She and Calliope pick up Physique for the morning routine. Physique mentions her Junior High teacher, Ms. Barnes. Erica had met her briefly when she put down a rager fight with a baseball bat and a sleep spell. They stop running a moment to watch Kenshin doing his own morning routine to the delight of a herd of admirers. Physique sees Kareela and goes to join her. Essemmelle and Physique enjoy watching Kenshin. Then she describes him as awesome. Her third power kicks in, so people will see him as awesome for a while. At breakfast, Hikaru mentions that Laura has become a minor celebrity in Japan. They decide to send a group picture to the meme channel that’s been established for her. The picture includes Laura, Bailey, Erica and Calliope. After what Jack-in-the-Box did to him, Tidestriker has a very bad morning, waking very late with a feeling that something’s wrong. He gets to breakfast with the MMM and manages to meet a new student, Sera Eir Magnusdottir who Tanya has been showing around. Tanya is intercepted by several members of the Cape Squad on the way out of the cafeteria. They include Star Sentry, Chillout and Megaton. Megaton warns her in private to be careful of who her friends are. Sean Barker, watches Kenshin from a vantage point at the entrance to the cafeteria, as Jack-in-the-Box had told him to do, while wondering if he’s going to survive the Outstanding Dudes Society. The only word he can come up with to describe Kenshin is Awesome. On the way out, Erica gets waved over to the table where the Barnes clan, Chessa, Pat and Marcus, is sitting. With them is another, somewhat older woman, who turns out to be the mysterious Ms. Barnes. Nina (Noah) Blake is an avatar with a spirit that calls herself Glee. Nobody is quite sure what that spirit is, but it’s most definitely interested in being as gleefully girlish as possible - and having Nina express it. She’s at breakfast with Kara O’Keegan when Glee decides it’s time to shift her mouth into third gear. She also has her little sister, Darcy, and Beverly Taylor. Bev invites her sister, Elizabeth Taylor. Betsy is a typical devisor: a fashion disaster. Betsy runs off, and then returns for her bag. She’s intercepted by a girl named Michelle, who seems to want to bully her by taking her in hand. Calliope gets intercepted by Nefertiti Copeland, who hauls her off to study dance moves. She doesn’t notice three different people watching her with very different motives. Vic is noticing the mental problems caused by Jack-in-the-Box, but he’s not able to do anything about it. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-10-29, and continues the events of 2016-10-01. High Gear spends the night trying to dig up dirt on Calliope's friends in the Mutant Mayhem Machine. Either they were boring, too hot to handle or completely faked. Jack-in-the-Box turns up that Calliope has a girlfriend, though. Eurydice fills Britta in on something about Calliope. Nightingale picks up Nina/Noah Blake, who has been crushing on Calliope. Apparently he'd discovered that Calliope was sweet on Nefertiti. The Karel Lorencz has his minion Jennifer haul Daniel upstairs so he can order some cookies and cakes for a private party. Daniel quotes him a price. Monica intercepts Daniel on the way out to warn him about the Bohemians. Tanya is discovering some surprising things about color combinations in Costume class, in between trying to keep her roommate, Sterling visible to their other teammate, Sera Eir Magnusdottir. Brita and Muliebris harass Tia a bit. She refused to be harassed. Hannah Sammish detects Sterling on the steps to Melville when she can't actually see her. Shawn Barker, who was assigned to shadow Taka, sees someone who doesn't like to be called Eugene Lee try to challenge Kenshin to a duel. Officer Canturbury decides to settle it by referring. Kenshin wins, of course. Shawn's response is: "Awesome". Erica gets a call from LAN Ulster about someone who was better than usual trying to crack the network security. derek Richardson intercepts Vic Rivera and draws the wrong conclusion from the interaction. He follows Vic to a meeting with Jack-in-the-Box. Francisco Persico wakes up with a massive hangover and no idea of how he'd acquired it. Lenape spots that Vic Rivera is in trouble. Sterling wanders around and finally arrives where two guys are smoking pot. Kinesio and Feedback. Their little group is interrupted by Jamie Howe. Ratel manages to intercept Wilder, looking for a fun fight. Vic Rivera considers his options, which include a telepathic shout for help. Calliope is at band practice. Monica is practicing flight with Invictus. They discuss the delivery to the Bohemians briefly. Vic Rivera manages to find his foster sister with several others of the Cape Squad. They eventually work through what's happened to him. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2018-11-19, and continues the events of 2016-10-01. The Outstanding Dudes Society plans their assault on Calliope in the tunnels before the picnic starts. Erica claims a picnic spot, and then lands a zinger on Kirsten. Franscisco, having cleaned up and gotten over the hangover, wanders around, eventually finding a game of bone darts. Donut makes the cookies and cakes for the Bohemians' meeting. The Barnes family finds Erica and joins up. Erica drops her list on Marcus and Derek Speers. Michelle Brown lurks in the bushes watching a gaggle of Melville girls. Jamie Howe finds her, and eventually gets a promise to introduce her to Elizabeth Taylor, who transformed her little brother into her little sister. Vic Rivera is in Ping's lab being connected to a maze of electrodes. Then Ping presses the button. When he recovers, he realizes what Jack-in-the-Box and his friends intended to do with Calliope. He gets them moving. The hit squad from the Outstanding Dudes Society traps Calliope and Copacetic in the tunnels. A fight ensues. Then Star Sentry, Celerity and Vic intervene, rescue the two girls and leave the attackers behind. Vic and his foster sister Gwen have words. Shawn Barker finds the Mongolian wrestling exhibition. He gets beaten, but his power gives him a decent showing. Kenshin approves. Calliope finds her brother Francisco and reads him the riot act before disowning him. Val intercepts Calliope and Nefertiti and manipulates them into sitting with the Amazons for a bit. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2018-12-03 and continues the events of 2016-10-01. Jordain Statham helps Danny get the baked goods to the Bohemians' viewing party. Melisandre Shinall (Glam) receives them. Glam tries to set her hooks, but Jordain hustles Danny away and and explains what it is that Glam does. Morgana tries to calm Tanya down before the fight. The assault team rejoins the rest of the Outstanding Dudes Society to get their alibi working. Jack-in-the-Box decides to skip right to plan C. Vic manages to get to see Tanya an hour late. Gwen intervenes and explains what happened. Then she hauls Vic off to the Cape Squad's spot. The Karel Lorenc and his two lionesses, Glam and Jane Chorley enjoy their little part of the party. The Amazons chew over the freshman lineup for a moment. So do other contingents. The first bout is Tanya versus the Amazons' contestent, LightSaber. Tanya wins and gets Lightsaber to shout "auntie." The next one is Ratel vs Groundpounder. Ratel wins easily, even though Groundpounder had learned some new moves. The third was Jimmy vs Humorless. Jimmy gets off on the wrong foot immediately. He eventually loses when he learns his shell has some very definite limitations. For the last fight, Catherine Brooks and Franklin Post decide to change the rules and have a rap contest instead. Saumer provides the music. Derek Richardson ends his job as announcer and heads back to the Cape Squad area, only to find Vic Rivera there. Megaton puts his foot in it. the confrontation escalates, to end with Vic using his water smothering trick. The Amazons watch the confrontation and come to their own conclusions. Val decides it's time to take Calliope to Security. Something starts beeping in Nefertiti's pocket, and she walks away as if she's in a trance. Val nods to Kammie Ovallette to check on her. Part 5 Part 5 was published on 2018-12-17 and continues the events of 2016-10-01. Calliope, accompanied by Val, makes her statement to Security. Jack-in-the-Box heads for one of his private hideouts as soon as he figures he's got his alibi secure. A few minutes later, Nefertiti arrives under the influence of his mind control devises. He programs her for what she is to tell Security, and then commands her to do a sexy dance for him. In the middle of the dance, the Amazons arrive and break down the door. Jack commands Nef to freeze in place and then bails out. Erica finds Calliope on her way back from Security and gets her back to their dorm. Ratel goes in search of Wilder. She doesn't find him, but she has a talk with Ms. Barnes about her intentions and then some advice. Val arrives at Jack's love nest, and sends Eileen in search of Ping. Jack-in-the-Box calls an emergency meeting of the Outstanding Dudes Society. Then he sets Rutherford up as a patsy by using his mind control devise. Jennifer Chambers drifts away from the Bohemians party and ruminates on her situation. Then she notices Sterling, and the interaction between her, Cookie and Danial. It dawns on her that, while she can see Sterling, most people can't. She files that for later - it could prove useful. Calliope wakes after a refreshing but too short nap. She sends her roommate, Calliope to the party so she can call her older brother, Claudio. She tells him what has happened. He decides to come down the next day. Tanya sets up to be the puller for the water skis. Morgana is the first skier. Jamie Howe and Michelle Brown meet up. Michelle shows Jamie where Elizabeth Tailor is. She agrees to make the introductions when they leave the lake at sundown. Jack-in-the-Box buys immunity for the mess from a woman he knows only as Prudence. He knows her as the faculty sponsor of the Masterminds and the Syndicate contact. Erica and Chessa Barnes discuss the characters for their next D&D campaign. Leslie Wainwright breaks Nefertiti out of the state Jack-in-the-Box left her in. They hustle her off to Doyle Medical. She disables Jack's love next and copies the files for later analysis. Noah Blake goes to the lake in search of Calliope, who he hasn't seen in a while. He gets the bad news from Erica. Vic Rivera gets back to Twain and finds Lenape entertaining two ladies of almost identical appearance. It turns out that they are disomatous (meaning they are really one person with two bodies). Erica discovers that the mysterious invitation is to the Bad Seeds. She declines, which makes several of them happy. Part 6 Part 6 was published on 2019-01-01 and covers parts of two days: 2016-10-01 and 2016-10-02. Milena Tarkisian discusses Calliope with Ms. Plimsoll, the assistant Dickinson cottage house mother. She is surprised when Ms. Plimsoll tells her that Calliope used to be male. 2016-10-02 Erica talks to Physique as she starts her morning workout. Her changes are still progressing, and she doesn’t feel all that well. They run into Daniel, and then Miss Avsel, who was running with Cookie. Francisco (Calliope’s brother) gets invited to Mass by his roommate, Garrett “Duster” Burke. He decides to come. The mass is conducted by Father Ignacio Verraco, the school chaplain. Afterwards, Francisco does confession. Shawn Barker goes to breakfast, avoiding the ODS table, and offers Francisco a willing ear. Wilder spots Rachel Altus coming for him. Rachel wants to get to know him better - and spar at least twice a week. Erica manages to get Calliope through the showers and to breakfast. Morgana is in a very good mood. Laura points her finger at Glyph and asks her: “Where is the real Morgana and what have you done with the body?”. Then Hikaru discusses a small problem with a phone that a company in Japan had given her as a gift. The problem is that Kurenai doesn’t like it, and has threatened to reduce it to silicon scrap. Laura accepts the not-even-released-yet super smartphone gratefully. That lightens the mood tremendously. Then the phone beeps with an all-campus alert. Erica heads out to find Calliope. Rutherford does what Jack-in-the-Box has programmed into him. Then he heads to Security to confess. The all-campus alert informing everyone that Calliope was once a boy stirs up a lot of ripples, including with the Amazons. Chessa Barnes drags her brother Pat out of his game competition by stealing a lick from Modesty Blaize. Calliope has holed up in the Dickinson common room when the alert goes out. One of the cottage girls, Alvina, loses it and starts on an anti-trans rant, assaulting Calliope in the process. Ms. Plimsoll ends it with a squirt of knockout gas. Francisco goes after Macarthur Price for some reason that makes sense to him. He starts the fight. Mac ends it. Ms. Plimsoll discusses the incident with the senior house mother, Mrs. Sinclair. The Assistant Headmaster is working on the incident. Security takes Ruthorford Grimsby’s confession. They don’t believe it, but the fix is in. They decide to pass the word to the Amazons what will happen if they’re caught retaliating. Erica and Vicki Stone are waiting in Calliope’s room in Doyle for her to wake up. When she does, Cally’s older brother, Claudio, comes in. Erica finally tells Cally that she used to be a boy, too. Then Cally’s older brother Claudio comes in, and they finally leave. Nefertiti kills her relationship with Calliope. Pat Barnes and Papi come to take Calliope to a meeting in Administration. Erica invites herself along. They head upstairs to let Cally change, and Erica picks up a couple of items she thinks may be useful. After a bit of explaining, the Assistant Headmaster, Falcon, explains the history and then they meet a lot of the other changelings. Characters In order of appearance, except teams are presented when their first member shows up. Sometimes teams are split across parts as well. Part 1 *Outstanding Dudes Society - Group of losers **Backlash - Macarthur Price - “the idiot” **Gouyasse - - Belgian ** someone with a thick southern accent **High Gear - - Leader, devisor **Jack-in-the-Box - ? Thawne- devisor, all-around asshole. **Shawn Barker (no code name known) - * Arriete - Francisco Persico *Mutant Mayhem Machine - “training” team formed to claim a table. **Calliope - Fiorella Persico **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter **Shieldwall - Jimmy Cannes - **Kenshin - Taka Ono - Japanese martial artist, girl magnet **Tidestriker - Vic Rivera - hydrokinetic **Cerulea - Laura Samuels - blue, devisor **Okami - Myoujin Hikaru (Japanese name order) - Voice of Amaterasu ***Kurenai - Hikaru’s AIPA **Backtrack - Bailey **Invictus - Tanya **Lapin - Tia *Cookie - biodevisor’s dog - has two heads, can talk. *Physique - Natalie Macauliffe - Junior high *Patience - Ms. Elspeth Plimsoll - Assistant Dorm mother for Dickinson, Syndicate liasion *Barnes family - family by choice **Moonbrook - Myra Barnes - teaches ESL English, Junior High **Maidenclaw - Chessa Barnes - mutated into her latest D&D character **Hat Trick - Pat Barnes - **Retrofit - Marcus Barnes - devisor *Essemmelle - Karella Greer - Australian midget, PDP *? - Anais - has fern hair (mention) *Tobias (Sidhe) - Tobias ? - Vic Rivera’s roommate * Playback - Saumer - spiky black hair and parabolic bunny ears *Einherjar - Sera Eir Magnusdottir - Icelandic, new girl *Cape Squad - Future Superheroes of America **Star Sentry **Chillout **Megaton *Meatball - Byron ? - quirky healer *Bewitched - Noah Blake - aka Nina - has a girl spirit named Glee *Nightingale - Kara O’Keegan - legacy magic user *? - Darcy - Noah’s little sister, who keeps switching codenames. *Time Bomb - Beverly Taylor - *Velvet - Elizabeth Taylor - devisor *Matsu - Michelle ? - ? *Copacetic - Nefertti Copeland- dances real well, Calliope’s girlfriend *Sterling - Sera - Tanya’s roommate - talent is being unnoticeable. Part 2 *Amazons - social club of man-hating **Eurydice - Valentina de Sanchez y Hernandez - subtle projective empath **Stahlfaust - Brita Bauman - **Muliebris - *Donut - Daniel Diggins **Cookie - devisor dog with two heads *Bohemians - social club organized around **Bohemian Lion - Karel Lorencz - **Scarlyt - Jennifer Chalmers - real nut case *Whirlibird - Monica *Assay - Hannah Sammish - senses power profiles *Ladybird - Natalie "Nana" Bosch - avatar with a zillion ladybug spirits * - Eugene Lee - nutty martial artist - Pan Asia (Liu Yingjie) * - Nu Shu - oriental girl with Pan Asia * - Kowloon - leader of Pan-Asia *Officer Canterbury - Whateley Security *Adolph Stein - Erica's uncle *Margit Stein - Erica's aunt *LAN Ulster - computer tech with the Wichita Warriors *Lifeward - Caroline Seaver - Megaton's mother, Vic's beneficiary and Megaton is not happy about that. *Duster - Garrett Burke - Australian boy who is Francisco's roommate. *Lenape - - Staying a few months after graduation. *Kinesio - - needs weed to function *Feedback - - avatar with overly chatty spirit (Skitz, Echo) *Ratel - Rachel Altus - spirit of the Honey Badger - likes to fight. *Wilder - Daniel Fontenot - rager, shifter to a larger form, sort of like a catboy. *Comsat - - Vic's mother (deceased) - overwatch and telepathic communications *Unladen Swallows - Advanced Music class band **Electradyne - singer with a bit of a show **Mr. August - teacher **Calliope - singer with tech act. **Charger - Nick Brennan - Animan **Bebop - Kieran - Sax player **Tobias (Sidhe) - eclectic instrumentalist ** Dalton - senior member - Percussion ** Emile - senior member - Keyboard *Ophidian - Jordain Statham - (Whirlibird's roommate) *Cape Squad - 2 **Star Sentry - Gwen - Vic's foster brother ollie, now sister. ** Les (May be Ping?) **Celerity - Crissy *Elizabeth Carson - Former headmistress (mention) **Bella Horton - Poe senior house parent. (mention) Part 3 *Outstanding Dudes Society - again **Tidestriker - Vic Rivera - under Jack's control **Contact High - Rutherford Grimsby **Lucky Lad - - sophomore from Melville *Euro-Promotional League (Beret Mafia) **Wahnsinnig - Kirsten Bischofsheim **Fleuve Noire - Adrienne le Floc'h **Fortenbras - Gregory Crumbley ** - Leslie - Scottish wolf-girl * - Arsi Khan - a boy from Mongolia - in the English Learner's class *Playback - Saumer - roommate *Mrs. Sampleton - Home Ec Teacher (mentioned) *Ping - Leslie Wainwright *Bacon - - (background) Part 4 *Bohemians - social club organized around the Bohemian Lion **Glam - Melisandre Shinall - **Knock-Out - Jane Chorley *LightSaber - Eileen - New Amazon recruit *Anaïs Carrasco *Shisa *Humorless - Pete Foley *Zapper - Catherine Brooks - energized speedster *Hardnose - Franklin Post - turning into a rinocerous *Cape Squad - 3 **Chillout **SturmMeister - Head of the Cape Squad **Cherry Bomb - Part 5 *Officer Pruitt - Whateley Security *Sergeant Lafayette - Whateley Security *Elspeth Plimsoll - "Patience" - Faculty sponsor for the Masterminds and Syndicate liason. *La Primera y La Segunda - Maria-Isabela and Isabela-Maria - one person, two bodies *Panoptikon - - Dickinson RA *Paint Oracle - - Dickinson RA *Bad Seeds - children of supervillans **Esquire - **Inkblood - Andrzej **Sister Secret **Tek Witch **Hammer Part 6 *Bad Seeds - children of supervillans **Sister Secret - Milena Tarkisian - Dickinson RA **Tek Witch - aka Twitch - one of the Bad Seeds *Amazons - group of man-hating girls **Stahlfaust - Brita Baumann **Muliebris **Valentinia *Caduceus - Dr. Tennant *Karkadann - Avsel Goran - speedster, avatar *Duster - Garett Burke - Francesco’s roommate *Father Ignacio Verraco - school chaplain *Wilder - Daniel ? *Ratel - Rachel Altus - spirit of the Honey Badger *Mairead - girl in Dickinson (bit player) *Mouse - girl in Dickinson * Biohazard (Mention) * Phase (Mention) * Jobe (Mention) * Reach (Mention) *Contact High - Rutherford Grimbsy - spelled “patsy” *Swerve *Tiptoe *Bebop *Alvina - - hates changelings. *Mrs. Sinclair - Senior Dickinson Dorm mother *Power Stunt - Vickie Stone - *Claudio Persico - older brother - student at MIT. *Diane - someone else at the MIT disaster. *Paponthanai Sutasanachinda - genderqueer, uses they as pronoun. *Falcon - Assistant Headmaster. *Ping Pong (student) - someone in Melville (mentioned) *Damsel - someone in Hawthorne (mention) *Tabby Cat - one of the teachers, Falcon’s wife *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - another teacher * Satchel - Junior in the Whateley Transgender Support Alliance. Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon Category:Souffle Girl Category:MaLAguA